Candid Shots are the Best
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: The host club is shooting for their next fanbook, what happens when some of the shots aren't planned? . . . dedicated to my little sister on her twelth birthday! . . . EnJoY!


Hey,

This is a nakima-chan story! ... I'd like to dedicate it to my sister, turtle-chan, for her 12th bithday ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ... I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ... please enjoy! read and review.

chu!

nakima-chan

* * *

_**Candid Shots Are the Best**_

* * *

"Sir, I'm glad that you are so eager to pose, but it would be easier for me to take the picture if you just pick a one and stay still for awhile," the irritated photographer instructed Tamaki.

This was just one of those days for the host club. They were shooting for the new fan book to be published, complete with pictures and bios on of the entire club.

He turned his face, and adjusted it so that a few stray locks of hair fell forward.

"How about this pose?" he inquired.

"Perfect," the photographer had given up on trying to make Tamaki pose the way he wanted.

"Are you nearly finished?" Kyoya asked, his face in his notebook, trying to stick to his schedule, "We need to finish before this afternoon, and you still need to Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi tried to cut in, "I really don't need to get my pictures taken."

"You will get your pictures taken. The host club is publishing the next fan book, and if you are not in the fan book, then your section will be blank. If your section is blank, then the books won't sell as well."

"But-"

"Plus, I will take off ¼ of your debt," Kyoya finished, knowing very well that Haruhi was trapped.

"Fine senpai, I will take the pictures!" Haruhi pouted.

She walked and stood in the middle of the set. A green screen, the background would be shopped in later. The twins, Hunny and Mori were done with their shoots and sitting watching Haruhi pose.

"Kyo-chan, we finished our shoot!" Hunny ran up to Kyoya excitedly, "Did we make it in time to watch Haru-chans' shoot?"

"Yeah, did we make it in time?" the twins asked.

"Right on time, you might want to watch," Kyoya smiled sadistically, "This is going to get interesting."

Haruhi was standing and staring at the camera, and Tamaki was standing behind the photographer acting like a doting father.

"Haruhi-chan, look at daddy! Don't mind the camera, just smile and look at daddy like you usually do!" Tamaki cooed his words were matched with over-dramatic body language, making him a prime choice to send the loony bin.

"Senpai, stop acting like a doting father, you're embarrassing me!" Haruhi tried not to sound as flustered as she felt, why was it that she turned red so easily with Tamaki's antics?

"A little to the left," the photographer instructed; reeling Haruhi back to reality.

She followed the instructions. After a few shots the photographer said that they were done.

"Okay, now I only have one more to person to shoot and we're through," the photographer wiped his brow tiredly.

"I don't think that-"

But before Haruhi could finish the twins both covered her mouth and dragged her away.

"What going on?" Haruhi questioned, "There are no more members to take pictures of, unless Renge-san is in the book too."

"Haruka-chan is going to have her picture taken," Hikaru smirked.

"Yes, she is Haruhi-kuns' cousin," Kaoru grinned.

"What?" Haruhi shrilled as she was shoved inside of a trailer full of cute clothes, and at the mercy of the notorious Hitachiin brothers.

"Wear this," Kaoru ordered shoving her into the changing area.

She obeyed and sat silently as they placed extensions in her hair .

"Whose idea was this?" she finally asked.

"Kyoya-senpai, the costumers had said that they wanted to see" Kaoru began.

"And if it will turn a profit, then it will be done," Kaoru added. Haruhi sat there wondering only one thing.

"Does Tamaki-senpai know?"

"There, you're done now!" they stood back, admiring their work and totally ignoring her last question, "Let's go now."

* * *

Haruhi was back on the set, dressed in a snow white dress, that was fitted to her every curve. The on the bottom were straight, and a few parts on the top were curled. Crowning her head was a small crown of flowers.

"Haruhi, what are you wearing?" Tamaki squealed, "Mom do something!"

'Coincidentally' Kyoya was too busy talking with the photographer to notice the 'issue.'

"Ano, you look very familiar," the photographer murmured.

"She just got here a moment ago," Kyoya insisted hostilely. The photographer immediately was silent.

"Let's just get this over with," Haruhi groaned.

Minutes passed and soon the annoying clicking of the camera ended.

"Are we done?" Haruhi asked enthusiastically.

"No, I was instructed that you were also to have shots with members of the host club."

"What?"

Instantaneously, Hunny appeared, smiling with Usa-chan at hand.

"Ready Haru-chan?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied unsure.

So again they began posing, Hunny was all happy and ready. However, Haruhi was all stiff and unnatural. Hunny realized this, and decided it was time to fulfill his upperclassmen duties.

"Haru-chan, the trick to posing is acting out a scene," Hunny began, "Let's pretend this is our first time meeting, and I'm showing you Usa-chan for the first time."

The camera continued to click as the two acted out different case scenarios. Behind the scenes the rest of the host club were having a 'meeting.'

"Why Kyoya?" Tamaki cried.

"I don't see why you are so upset," Kyoya replied nonchalantly, "Usually you are happy to see Haruhi in girls' clothes."

"Of course, but you are going to publish these in a book right?" Tamaki ranted, "What if some pervert sees her and she is stalked, then what? What will become of our innocent Haruhi-chan?"

"Milord, it is just a couple of pictures," the twins reminded, "Right, Mori-senpai."

"Hm," Mori replied.

Soon Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya had all posed with Haruhi, much to Tamakis' dismay. He was sitting in a corner constantly murmuring something to himself, "Think positive Tamaki, the upside it that you get to pose with Haruhi-kun also!"

It was the twins turn. Hikaru pulled Haruhi close to him, letting her head lean on his shoulder. Kaoru embraced her from behind.

This was more than Tamaki could take. He rushed to go fulfill hi 'paternal' duty to keep his daughter 'safe.'

"Haruhi, no!" Tamaki lunged toward the three, knocking away Kaoru and Hikaru, and landing in a suggestive position with Haruhi.

* * *

It was a day after the fan books had come out and the third music room was abuzz.

The girls were even more taken with the host club then before, especially a certain two members of the host club.

"What is this?" Tamaki and Haruhi asked in harmony. They were both in shock at the cover of the new fan book.

Haruhi under Tamaki, holding himself up with his arms. This was not good.

"Mom! What is this?" and enraged Tamaki asked, "I looked through every photo that the man took, and this was not in it."

"Picture phones really are useful aren't they?" Kyoya asked obviously amused.

Tamaki just stood there in awe.

"You better not just stand there; our 'daughter' is being mauled by the guests."

Tamakis' eyes grew wide, when he saw Haruhi trapped in a corner.

"Don't worry Haruhi-kun! Daddy is coming!" Tamaki yelled, leaving the book behind.

Kyoya bent over and picked up the book, examining the cover.

"Candid shots are the best," he said to himself thoughtfully, walking off, planning his next scheme.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
